


Madeline

by Cherumie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Business, F/F, First Meetings, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherumie/pseuds/Cherumie
Summary: A series of one-shots about my OC Madeline and her unhealthy crush on Grelle.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Meetings: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grelle and Madeline's meeting from Grelle's perspective.

It started with simple conversation at work. Rumors about a secret dispatch worker their boss had been seeing.

"After hours, he has one of the girls from general affairs give him a 'visit' so he can blow off steam." 

"I've heard yelling coming from his office before. You don't think…"

Grelle plugged her ears and slouched down at her desk. She couldn't stand to listen to those idiots gibber on about her William that way. Of course, she didn't believe it for a second. She had just unplugged her ears after watching the offenders leave when she glanced towards Will's office and accidentally noticed an unfamiliar woman with long black hair tied into a loose braid enter. Oh no. Oh no no no. No way. A young woman entering William office near the end of his shift so no one would notice her?! And she looked so young! How could he do something like this when he knows how she feels about him! This was going to end before it could go any further.

Grelle got up from her desk, paperwork be damned, to storm over to William's office and burst open the door to-

A business meeting?

"Sutcliff! How many times have I told you to knock."

William was sitting at his desk as per usual and across from him was the young woman who's arm had seemingly been held out for a handshake. But Grelle wasn't deterred, she had to know the truth or it would drive her wild.

"Who is this woman, William?" She said, looking away from the reaper as if her entire existence was offensive to her. The girl put down her arm and stared at Grelle with an unreadable expression. Will sighed.

"This woman is the new assistant manager of this branch. We were just about to shake on the deal when you so rudely burst through the door." He put emphasis on the last bit of his sentence. Oh, he was pissed. Grelle looked the girl over. She wore a plain black pantsuit and a dark blue ribbon tied at her neck. Her glasses were thick rimmed and square, and she noted that she wasn't wearing any makeup at all. If she was a hooker, she was a very formal one. Grelle was a bit embarrassed at having been so far from the mark. She immediately shrank back.

"M-my apologies, Darling. You see, I thought you had hired a hoo-"

"I really don't care what you thought, Grelle. Just get out of my office before I have you written up again."

Grelle spared one more glance at the both of them and then left, much quieter than how she came in.

This was a fine mess she thought as she walked to her desk to pack up for the day. A new assistant manager meant she'd be seeing her nearly every day, and that was her introduction. She'd have to buy her an apology gift later. Perhaps some cookies or a plant or

"Miss Sutcliff!"

...or perhaps she could forgo the gift, because the new assistant manager was currently speed walking towards her. She stopped for a second to breathe before confronting Grelle.

"I, ah, just wanted to say that my name is Madeline Jones. It's a pleasure to meet you and I'm glad that we can work together." She smiled and held her hand out. Well. That wasn't what she was expecting at all but was nice nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you too, Maddie." She took her hand and smiled, holding it for a second. Miss Jones blushed.

"W-well then, I'd better get back to Mister Spears. Have a nice day!" She waved and headed back into Will's office.

Maybe Grelle hadn't ruined their relationship just yet.


	2. Meetings: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grelle and Madeline's meeting from Maddie's perspective.

Today was Madeline's first day as assistant manager.

Well, sort of.

She technically hadn't snagged the position yet, but it was as good as done already; the only steps left were formalities involving scheduling and paperwork. She had an appointment with her new boss, William T. Spears, at five o'clock sharp in the evening, and then she'd be stationed immediately to start work. She wouldn't dare show it during work hours but she was out of her mind with excitement! Her superiors had told her that she was awfully young to be promoted to this position. She had certainly worked hard enough for it.

Madeline finished braiding her mid-back length hair, put on her business face, and headed towards Mr. Spears' office.

Mr. Spears' office was the picture of efficiency. The lack of decorations or distracting paper weights along with the neat row of pens next to stacks of paperwork made the room seem like the perfect workspace. Madeline was eager to begin working for such a tidy and work-oriented boss such as Mr. Spears. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard him regard her again after going over her new schedule.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No, Sir."

Satisfied with the answer, he straightened up her papers and put them in a folder. He held out his hand.

"Well then, Ms. Jones, you may begin immediately. It's a pleasure doing busine-"

Just as she was reaching out to shake her new boss's hand, the door flew open. In strode an unfamiliar woman who was dressed head to toe in bright red. Madeline was sure that she'd recognize this person if they'd met before. Mr. Spears, however, immediately reacted as if he'd been in this situation a thousand times before.

"Sutcliff! How many times have I told you to knock?"

Madeline sat frozen with her arm still outstretched like an idiot. She was simply enraptured by Miss Sutcliff's beauty. Her fiery red non regulation hair, her lovely non regulation makeup, those non regulation clothes that clung to her figure. She was gorgeous, but who was she?

She didn't seem bothered by Mr. Spears' rage filled question and spoke calmly through ruby painted lips.

"Who is this woman, William?"

William took a calming breath.

"This woman is the new assistant manager of this branch. We were just about to shake on the deal when you so rudely burst through the door."

Madeline looked back and forth between them to see who would speak next. The red woman looked Madeline over and she tried not to blush and squirm under her scrutinizing gaze. She then looked almost bashful and stuttered out a reply.

"M-my apologies, Darling. You see, I thought you had hired a hoo-"

"I really don't care what you thought, Grelle. Just get out of my office before I have you written up again." Said Mr. Spears, interrupting her. The woman spared one more glance at the both of them and then left, much quieter than how she came in.

Once the door closed, Madeline turned back to her boss with wide eyes.

"Who was that?" She breathed. Spears rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Office nuisance Grelle Sutcliff. I'm terribly sorry for that. Now where were we…?" He looked back at her and held his hand out once more but she was already opening the door to chase Grelle down. There was no way she could let her go like that without introducing herself!

"Excuse me one moment, please!" She said before speed walking towards where she spotted her.

"Miss Sutcliff!" She called. Grelle stopped and allowed her to catch up, looking at her curiously. Madeline took a second to catch her breath before speaking.

"I, ah, just wanted to say that my name is Madeline Jones. It's a pleasure to meet you and I'm glad that we can work together." She smiled and held her hand out. Grelle looked hesitant.

"Nice to meet you too, sweetheart." She shook her hand for perhaps longer than necessary and graced her with a sharp toothed smile. This was almost too much for Madeline. She blushed and stammered.

"W-well then, I'd better get back to Mister Spears. Have a nice day!" She waved and turned back to enter Mr. Spears' office once more.

'Grelle Sutcliff.' She thought to herself as her boss droned about something or other. She blushed madly. 'This may become a problem.'


	3. Fuzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casual moment between Grelle and Madeline. Takes place long after the first couple chapters.

Grelle is very pretty. At least Madeline thinks so. She can see how someone might disagree with her, perhaps finding her pointed teeth frightening or her deep voice grating, but to Madeline, she is perfect. Well, nearly. The murder of innocents is a bit of an issue but they've moved passed that now. Now, Grelle is sitting on top of Madeline's calendar page that she keeps on her desk and chattering on about something that she can't keep up with. But that doesn't matter, because all Grelle requires from her is a "hm" or "no way" every now and again when she pauses before she continues on as if given permission to keep speaking. Madeline loves the sound of her voice. She knows that Grelle herself would prefer it be higher, more feminine, but she deals with what she has and makes it work for her so that it's an unmistakable sound amongst a sea of other office noises. They work in tandem, Maddie filling out paperwork and scheduling appointments for Mr Spears (not that she can properly work while Grelle is so close but she does what she can) while Grelle files her nails from her seat on Maddie's desk, periodically glancing at Spears' door to make sure he isn't about to exit and catch her slacking off.

Madeline doesn't get what she sees in Spears. He's an amazing boss, sure: to the point, efficient, always knowing what to do; but as a bachelor he has no appeal. Completely bland, though Madeline thinks she might be biased due to her sexuality. 

"Can you believe it?" Grelle asks, her hands pausing their work as she waits for a reply.

"No way." Says Madeline, barely listening but knowing what she wants to hear. Satisfied, Grelle continues to chatter on about a rumor she heard or something. She sneaks a glance at her as she talks and notices a piece of black fuzz on the crisp whiteness of her work shirt, just under her flipped collar. Her hands keep typing as she ponders it. How did it get there? Perhaps someone gave her a hug and it stuck to her. She wished the two of them were close enough to hug. Amongst other physical activities. Her cheeks colored a bit as her eyes drifted over to her throat. She wished she didn’t cover it the way she did, but she understood her reasoning. She liked to keep her adam’s apple hidden, for obvious reasons, though Madeline thought she’d look beautiful no matter what she covered or left exposed.

“Maddie!” She snapped out of it when Grelle called her by an unexpected nickname. She looked up at her.

“Wh-what did you just call me?” Grelle pouted. 

“Have you been paying any attention to what I’ve been saying? I said that I’ve thought up a very cute nickname for you and you just kept staring at me. I understand it’s difficult not to, but really.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. Maddie turned red.

“Uh yes, that’s very cute! Thank you…” She looked down at her hands. “Uhm…”

“Yes?”

“You… you have a piece of fuzz… on your shirt.” Grelle tried to look down but it was too far up for her to see it. She leaned into Maddie’s personal space. She could smell her perfume and shampoo. Her face heated even more.

“Could you get it for me?” There’s no way she didn’t know what she was doing to her, Maddie thought. With slightly trembling hands, she plucked the offending fuzz off and flicked it into her nearby bin. Grelle retreated out of her space, smiling in a friendly fashion.

“Thank you, Maddie dear.”

“N-no problem…” She offered a shy smile back and the both of them got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that Madeline has a huge crush on Grelle already?
> 
> This is a character introduction fic for my oc! I might add more chapters later, but it's not supposed to be a big cohesive story, just maybe some more one-shots.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
